


Tired

by Alices_Madness



Series: Adventures In Littlespace [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual, Sleep, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Just a cute little thing about Ruby and Sarah taking care of regressed Liv after they got home late from a show. Cute, sleepy, age regression-y.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 100% NON SEXUAL. DO NOT MAKE THIS SEXUAL PLEASE.
> 
> For context: Liv regresses to around 2 years old

"Come on, sweetie. Just gotta get you in the bath, then we can have dinner, alright?" Ruby told Liv as she carried her into the house. They had just gotten home for a solid two weeks of traveling, and they were glad to be home. Liv could finally regress in peace, and she needed this. Especially after all the stress of being on concussion watch for the past two weeks. Liv was curled up in Ruby's arms, tired out from the house show they just finished. Sarah was right behind them with all their bags, dumping them next to the couch in favor of transferring Liv into her arms. She followed Ruby into the bathroom, drawing a bath. She helped Liv get undressed and into the warm bath water, handing her the bath toys before Ruby left to begin starting dinner. Sarah played in the water with Liv a little bit, splashing her with bubbles and squirting her with water from her rubber ducks.

"Okay, can you close your eyes really tight for me?" She asked, squirting some cotton candy smelling shampoo into Liv's hair, washing it thoroughly to get all the sweat and grime for the earlier match out. She rinsed Livs hair, making sure the water ran clean.

"Open your eyes, princess," Liv looked up at her, and Sarah laughed, wiping away bubbles that had landed on Liv's face. She put some conditioner in her hair, letting it sit for a few minutes as Sarah helped wash Liv's body. Scrubbing her down, making sure to be careful with any sensitive spots or bruises from their last couple of matches. She rinsed the conditioner out, and let Liv play around in the water a little longer as she went into the bedroom to find pajamas for her. When she got back, she grabbed one of Liv's bath towels. It had a hood and was designed to look like an astronaut.

"Come on, princess, it's dinner time. Out of the tub," She helped Liv step, wrapping her up in the fuzzy towel and draining the bathwater. She helped Liv jump up onto the counter, and combed out her hair as Liv hummed quietly. She was tired, Sarah could tell. She finished combing out her hair, dried her off, and helped her get dressed into the pajamas she had picked out.

She held Liv's hand as they walked downstairs, helping her up into her chair at the kitchen island. Despite being very open with a lot of their friends, Liv was always worried about getting a real high chair, even though she wanted one. Sarah helped buckle her in, a quick little black buckle tied to the chair was more indiscreet, to Liv's liking. Sarah climbed into the seat next to Liv's just as Ruby placed the plates in front of them. Just a quick dinner, pasta, meat sauce, and vegetables. Get them some carbs, some protein, nutrients, vitamins, hit all the necessary things. They ate relatively quietly, a few whines from Liv when she needed her vegetables cut up smaller. When they finished, Sarah washed the dishes and Ruby took Liv up to the bedroom.

Sarah finished up the dishes quickly, walking upstairs to the bedroom. Ruby had Liv sat in the middle of the bed as she picked out a bedtime story. Sarah grabbed some pajama pants and a tank top, changing quickly in their (rather large, she thought) closet. She came out and laid down in bed on one side of Liv as Ruby claimed the other side. Liv snuggled into Sarah's side as Ruby began reading her a bedtime story. After about five pages, though, Liv was fast asleep. Sarah pulled the covers over her, and Ruby shut off the lights, making sure Liv's nightlight was on, not bothering to set an alarm. Ruby climbed into bed, snuggling with her two girls as they fell asleep.

They weren't the perfect family, far from it. But they were a family nonetheless, and they were just the way they needed to be. Two mommies, and one baby girl who they loved with every fiber of their beings. And they weren't always this family, sometimes it was three women who took the world by storm, sticking their middle fingers up to the CEOs, and starting riots every way. But for now, they were just right. And they all fell asleep knowing they would never be alone. They had each other.


End file.
